Once More with Feeling!
The day following his victory in the Gardenia Town Gym, Sean marveled at his Stinger Badge. The Reunion Sitting on the side of a small pond, Sean was seen fishing to pass the time as well as potentially catch a Feebas. "Come on fishy, take the bait," He whispered as the fish ignored his bait and kept swimming around the lake. "Oh come on!" He called out Aipom to help him. "Aipom, use Focus Punch on the water!" He said and as Aipom was about too they heard a voice. "You won't catch Pokémon like that buddy," Riley said as he walked up, with his Roselia beside him. "Riley?!" Sean said as he ran to greet his old friend. "It has been a while huh?" "Yes it has, but its just like old times you are still the hyperactive knucklehead I remember." The two boys clasped hands, after a heart-filled high-five. Walking to a bench they started to talk and catch up on what the other had been up too. "So how many Pokémon and Badges do you have?" Riley asked Sean. "Four Pokémon but only one badge, we just won at the Gardenia Town Gym, see." He said holding up his circular Badge Case. "I have three badges already," Riley said smugly but then laughed at himself. "Wow three already?" Sean said in awe. "Well, this is the best time than any to travel together, I can show you the ropes, I know I started later than I should have, but breeding comes first as my dad always said," Riley said as he stood up and pumped his fist in the air. "One of us will be a Pokémon Master, I just know it." The Hunt on Route 5 "Get back here you little runt!" William was heard saying as he chased a small pale-yellow mouse with black tips on its ears and tail and a ukulele on its back. "Go Ryperior, use !" He ordered as his Rhino Pokémon held its arms up and opened portal like vortexes which rained rocks onto the small Mouse. "Pikay-Pichu!" The mouse said as it used its special ability to gather in energy in order to utilize its attack. Swinging its ukulele like a bat its tried to hold back the barrage. "A feisty one aren't you, Earthquake!" William ordered however the Pichu knocked a boulder into his Pokémon's face, hard enough to knock it backwards, preventing the attack. "Why you little, I will get you!" the Rocket Agent said as he recalled his Pokémon and radioed in for pick up. "Target is heading towards Monkshood Town, going to intercept." Going out on Route 4 Riley and Sean were walking and talking on Hora Route 4, catching up on events that have happened to them and talking about Pokémon. On Sean's shoulder was his Ralts who hated to be in its Pokéball apparently. "Looks like Ralts has taken a liking to you huh?" Riley asked Sean. "It would appear so," Sean said, rubbing her head. As they Walked towards Monkshood Town, they saw a Pichu which collapsed in the middle of the path, followed by a dust cloud on the ground. "Trio!" the Dugtrio said as it came out of the ground and used on the Pichu which caused it to be blown into the air. "Oh no!, Ralts use to get Pichu," Sean said as his friend send out his favorite Pokémon. "Go Roselia, use Magical Leaf!" Riley ordered as Dugtrio went back underground and dodged the grass-type attack. "What is going on?" Riley asked as they saw a man wearing a Jet-pack flying above the air and he recalled Dugtrio. "Handover the Pichu, it is the property of Team Rocket." William said as he floated there. "No way, Ralts use Teleport!" Sean said as Riley grabbed his arm and the duo left the area, returning to a secluded area on Route 4. Angry, William threw out his Dugtrio and Rhyperior to track the two trainers, one above ground and the other below. Flying up into the air he put on a visor which was made to track Aura. "Where are you?" In the clearing, Ralts seemed tired as it took a lot of energy to teleport multiple people and Pokémon. "Master Sean, please do not make me do that again," Ralts asked of her trainer. "I won't Ralts," He said as he held the Pichu in his arms. Reaching into his bag, he took out a few berries that Riley gave him before they left Gardenia Town and tried to get Pichu to eat one, while giving Ralts an Oran Berry. As about an hour went by, the trainers hid out until they heard a rustling sound. "What is that?" Riley asked as the trees started to become uprooted. "Oh no, is that?" Sean asked as he reached for his Pokédex and it said. "Extremely powerful, they can dig through even the hardest ground to a depth of over 60 miles." Dexter said as Riley looked at Sean. "Run!" He called out as they took off running as the trees behind them collapsed left and right. Stopping, Riley turned and threw a Pokeball into the air, releasing his Roselia who started to throw razor leaves from its flower-shaped hands. Dugtrio dodged the leaves and attacked with Tri Attack, which stunned Roselia. "This is getting nowhere, Ralts use Psychic," Sean said as Ralts' eyes glow and Dugtrio is taken from the ground. "Now Confusion!" He ordered as the Mole Pokemon was thrown into a Tree. "Got them." The two ran away but soon came face to face to the Rhyperior. "Oh crap," Riley said as he turned to see Dugtrio coming up fast. Rising Star As the two ground Pokemon closed in, Ralts tried to Teleport again but Rhyperior used Rock Slide to attack the small psychic Pokemon. "Ralts NO!" Sean said as Ralts started to glow blue and grow in size. "Ralts are you....evolving?" Sean asked as Ralts evolved into Kirlia. "Yes, Master Sean." Kirlia said telepathically as she looked at the Rhyperior and used Protect to block the Rock Slide. "Kirlia use Psychic, knock them away!" Sean said as he noticed that Roselia used Magical Leaf and the two attacks hit at the same time and ended up knocking out both Ground Pokemon. "Yeah, We won!" Riley said as they ran off to Monkshood Town to get Pichu to a Pokemon Center. Later that evening, William recovered his Pokemon and reported in. "I lost the subject, it appears to be with a Trainer who can use to what degree is unknown, I will pursue." ---- RC003|'RC005' Category:Re:coded Category:Episodes